Episode 299
=Part A= Introduction Tetsuko leaves the Yorozuya to tend to her shop as she searches for a new rare metal. Two groups arrive separately to ask the trio to fix their ultimate swords to fight each other. The Yorozuya, as usual, makes everything worse. Plot A new rare metal discovery on an alien planet has Tetsuko interested in procuring some. To be able to acquire some, she leaves her swordsmith shop in the hands of the Yorozuya. After Gintoki's analysis of the swords, Tetsuko had out on display, 3 customers come into the shop. The costumers resembling characters in a JRPG, the leader Hero Lottosix requests for the sword that he wanted to be repaired. The sword in question is a cursed sword a former comrade named Takeshi of his used that once equipped it cannot be unequipped. So Gintoki suggests why not use Takeshi's corpse as a weapon while it holds the cursed sword. Impressed by Gintoki's ingenuity, Lottosix praises Gintoki for the idea. Lottosix then requests another task for Gintoki, he wishes for the Galatic Holy Sword Cosmos to be reforged. The sword in question, however, is still embedded in rock. Leaving the sword in what they believe is capable hands, the Yoruzuya then try and unsheath the sword but Kagura manages to break it. It's at that moment, Galactic Overlord Tiramisu arrives with two comrades. He too requests a sword that is stuck in a can of peaches that's capable of defeating the Hero Lottosix. Before leaving, Tiramisu leaves a zombie vassal of his named Kiyoshi to help them reforge it. Immediately, Gintoki breaks the Galactic Overlord's sword as well, so the two forces can fight on even grounds. It's though realized that, that the Hero's sword is longer than the Overlord's sword. This prompts so Kagura and Gintoki try and make the swords an even length. The results are atrocious as both swords have been diminished down to the hilts. To mollify problem Kiyoshi and Takeshi are dressed up and have the hilts jammed into their skulls thus becoming "swords". Because of the Yorozuya's incompetence and lack of prescience. Kiyoshi and Takeshi both revive and become the new Hero and Overlord respectively. Gintoki and Kagura both try and solve the problem again and yet again they break the "swords" back into the hilts. Eventually, Tetsuko returns and apparently wasn't able to acquire the rare metal. She does suggest that the Yorozuya, tell the Hero and Demon Lord the truth about everything. They do and the Hero and Overlord make a truce together and focus their rage on the Yorozuya. Characters *Murata Tetsuko *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Hero Lottosix *Galactic Overlord Tiramisu Trivia * This episode is a reference to the Dragon Quest video game series. =Part B= Introduction Tama befriends an old cigarette vending machine on its last legs. She desperately tries to keep the old machine company even as its old owner abandons it and it, itself, is falling apart. Plot During a downpour of rain, Tama avoids the rain while standing beside an old cigarette vending machine. Tama briefly talks with the cigarette vending machine until the rain finally stops. The following day, Tama visits the store by the old cigarette vending machine and learns the old lady that runs it is retiring. As the two talks, Hijikata is having trouble with the old cigarette vending machine. The old lady at the store and Hijikata start to belligerently attack the old cigarette vending machine, until Tama consoles it. The old cigarette vending machine then spews out a bunch of Hijigata's favorite smokes. Apparently the vending machine was hungover from drinking the prior night. On another rainy day, Tama notices that the old lady that runs the store has closed shop due to personal reasons. Feigning that she has a broken umbrella, Tama spends time with the vending machine until the rain settles. As a show of gratitude, the vending machine gives Tama an abundance of cigarettes, when tries to purchase a single pack. The vending machine also becomes emotional when Tama suggests that next time when she purchases cigarettes that she only gives her a single pack. This is so she'll have a reason to come back sooner. Eventually, Tama stays by the vending machine's side to help her with her business transactions. In an attempt to figure out what Tama is doing in her absence, Otose hires Gintoki to investigate Tama's actions. Eventually, the vending machine becomes sick and after Gengai, examines it, he claims that it's irreparable. Soon, construction workers arrive to demolish the store. So Tama takes the vending machine to a safe location and spends time with it. The next day Tama goes to visit it and finds it laying on the ground piled over with trash. While Tama tries to console it, Gintoki arrives and offers his own consolement. The vending machine cries again while Tama lightly reprimands it. Characters *Tama (Main character) *Hijikata Toushirou (cameo) *Otose *Sakata Gintoki *Hiraga Gengai *Hasegawa Taizou (cameo) Trivia Category:Episodes